Spore Story
by The Royal Pen
Summary: in The Eastern Fringe Of the Galaxy A Wars Have Been Raging for the Last Decade and no side has emerged victorious. To the Grox this is Insignificant to Spode this is simply his followers doing there work But to those involved this is EVERYTHING (I have the Empires and there descriptions written in the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

The Empires.

The Xianian Empire. An Autocratically empire spreading Across a vast section of the war zone. The Empire uses Mostly Infantry and Mechs for Invasions but are not afraid to deploy ships into Battle. They are blue creatures with a D'orca snout and a tall blue body extending up ward. They have 4 Legs and are Very well built. They have Two arms located on the body just below the Neck. They are currently at war with the Alliance and the Zeikala Zealotry.

The Alliance. The Alliance is a coalition between the Selion Empire and The Monath Empire. The Selions are a warlike race. They have very snaky bodies and large Heads. There bodies are shaped like a Sideways L with four hoved legs. There arms are claw like meant for Combat. Recently they have let go some of there warlike traits to Join with the Monath. They Make up the Generals and Admirals of the Alliance army due to there Long line of War. Then there are the Monath Tall Creatures With two mouths. One on the abdomen and one on the top of there head. There three eyes are located inbetween the Mouths. They have Antenna Emerging from the top of there Head Curling around the top of the spine. Despite there monster like appearance they are a very Peaceful race constantly praying to the god who will come. Again, They are controverted as thy make up the main army of the Alliance due to there Large Population Over the Selions. They are at war with the Xianina Empire And the Zeikala Zealotry.

The Neloth Another Warlike Race these Creature constantly Abduct Animals form other planets to use as a Hunting sport On there home planet the Oceans have become blood red due to this hunting. Once every year They Call forth Hunters from all over the Sector For a Hunting Contest. The Monath do not join but all others its self the contest is easy first hunter to kill one of each species on the plantet wins. This Contest lasts days even Weeks before a winner is called. They are red animals with four arms a mouth on each of the top arms and claws on the bottom. They are at war with the Vertuians

The Vertiuns are a Trade Dictated Capitalist empire. All power is basted on wealth. They dom not engage in wars or even have a proper military. All the protection they need are from there allies and Mercenaries. They are blue Bird like Creatures with wings and Beaks. They Are tall and Have no real distinguisable features. They have small claws on there Feet and Hands for Picking Fruit when they were not as advanced. They are at war with The Neloth.

The Zeikala Zealotry is a Small yetn Brutal Empire. They are Blind White Creatures. They have Tall bodies legs and arms similar to that of a Xianinan and A small head. They have a single Blind Eye in the center. They Have no concept of Other Beliefs and slay all those who appose them hey are at war with the Xianian Empire and the allience


	2. Chapter 2

Spore Story Chapter 2

Nuebanol, A young Selion child, walked through the streets of the city of Sentock in the atmosphere of the planet Airer, An aquatic planet near the eastern fringe of the sector. His four hoved feet clopped on the Glittering metal roads. A tall Monath figure accidentally knocked into him "Oh I apologize young one." He turned down his three eyes all in the same group. He noticed that Nuebanol was a Selion. The Monath bent down and stared at Nuebanol. "Why your a big young Selion. I remember when I served under one of you I think his name was Major Sekil. We took this city from those Damnable Xianians." He said and he peered up into the sky. "Major Sekil was my Dad." Nuebanol said. Monath peered at him then said "Well your a lucky kid." He said. Then he peered off again. "Well I hope that the God Who Will Come blesses you Young one." Then he walked over to a door and entered one of the many Moath Tower complexes. Nuebanol shrugged and continued walking.

Major Sekil striated his hat. His second in command, A selion by the name of Captain Krisif, Starred at him. "Sir we have several problems. There are several riots going on in cities on the surface by Worshipers of Spode influenced Zekians. A fleet of Xianians are closing in and Neloths are planning on abduct several groups of endangered species." Major Sekil stared at Krisif. "Prepare the planetary defenses for the Xianians and form a militia group to deal with the riot Monaths are preferred." Kirsiff turned to him from his seat in the command ship. "as for the Neloth?" "let the Monath deal with them. We have bigger problems." Major Sekil said. "Of Course sir" Then Krisif started opening communications and repeating Major Sekils commands.


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N before we start there is a Race from a fan that will be appearing in the story.)

Name of Race: Officially they are called the Iron but because of there iron plates that cover their mouths they are often called Iron Face.  
>Appearance: Their exact appearance is unknown because they were loose robes over there bodies and wear long brimmed hats to hide there face. the only discerning feature is three metal plates that cover there mouths and the back of there head.<br>Bio: the Iron Race is a economical Empire that is slightly religious. In a way their like Zealots but they could be referred to as "nicer" they won't convert the unwilling. Mainly they are peaceful merchants who don't care who they sell to as long as they are paid.  
>on a side note some of them take a side job of being Mercenaries for hire.<p>

Nuebanol finally reached his home but quickly as soon as he reached home an alarm sounded through the entire city. "All Citizens are encouraged to stay indoors for the next 48 hours." The voice of Krisif repeated again and again through out the radio. He looked up and saw several of the city spires open up and massive defensive turrets the size of houses rose up and aimed out into space. He heard running behind him and saw Monathian soldiers rush past him all carrying rifles and poison wrist blades firmly laced on. He looked towards the city command spire. It towered above all the other towers in the city with three cannons emerging from the top. His Father was in there and it was the place that the enemy would definitely be going to. Without thinking Nuebanol took off running to the spire.

Captain Krisif typed on the keyboard for a few secconds before stopping and turning to Sekil "The Xianinans are here." Krisif said. Almost immediately an enormous ship half the size of the orbital city came out of warp space. The ship was a rectangular prism with many cannons coming out the sides and a spire at the back sliding at angle with an observational deck at the back. At the very front was a cannon as large as the empire state building. "The ship is hailing us." One of the engineers said. "Put them through." Sekil replied. A Xianinian appeared in a holographic image infront of Sekil. He had a Captains cap on and Xianinian military Armor. He also had a scar stretching from his left eye to his lip. "Good evening Major how are you?" The Xianinian said. "General Siegive. Why might I have the pleasure of your attendance?" Sekil kindly asked. "Nothing much I just wanted to know how do you like MY WORLD Selion scum." Siegive answered. Sekil remained quiet. "Oh you don't like it?" Siegive replied. "Then you wouldn't mind if I took it BACK!" He yelled and as soon as he finished the hologram cut off and dozens of Smaller Xianinian Cruisers (Ships the size of Ten story buildings.) came out of warp space each one deploying hundreds of drop ships. "OPEN FIRE!" Sekil Ordered and the cannons of the city fired propelling enormous shells at the Fleet.


End file.
